My Messiah
by GrimReaperJr1232
Summary: You showed me a new world. You taught me. You befriended me. You tolerated my stupidity. You returned my love. You are my messiah. Thank you. Your lonely attendant will wait forever for you.


**So, I was in a bit of an Elizabeth mood, I read a small comic with Liz, which caused this to pop into my head. Plus, poor Liz doesn't have enough fics in this fandom. Time to expand my library of one-shots! I hope you enjoy, and please, leave a review since reviews are awesome.**

* * *

I still remember the first day I met him.

He had been summoned to the Velvet Room into the Velvet Room in his dreams and was sitting in a chair with half his face covered in his blue hair and his grey eyes observing his unfamiliar surroundings in confusion.

Indeed, it was only natural for a human to be confused the first time they are summoned as a guest. Even if one signs the contract, the future guests tend to not truly understand what they are agreeing to.

We of the Velvet Room saw no harm in this, however. Our only goal is to guide our guests during their journey; our intentions are not malevolent nor do we seek to harm the guests in any shape or form.

He was my first and last guest, and I was his first and last attendant. My guest's name was none other than Minato Arisato, and I am Elizabeth.

My role was very simple; I was to watch over the persona compendium while also occasionally making request in return for a reward to help him on his journey.

The requests I asked him to complete were often related to his ventures into the tower known as Tartarus. The shadows he and the teammates he had begun to form bonds with often left items that I found interesting, and thus, I rewarded him with a helpful item for his future expeditions.

As common as the request related to shadows, however, were also ones related to his world. Upon further reflection, the quests I sent him on likely seemed trivial or perhaps even mundane by his world's standards, but he never raised any complaints and never voiced dissatisfaction with any of the items he received.

After what I believe would have been a few weeks in his world, I finally voiced my desire to explore that same world. Naturally, I asked my master for permission first as it was my duty as a resident to express such desires and I was pleasantly surprised when my master, Igor accepted on the condition that I remained with our dear guest.

During one such occasion, I vaguely remember trying this interesting substance referred to as, "Cotton candy." It was as puffy as a cloud, but also didn't seem to have anything to do with actual cotton! It was indeed most fascinating.

Also occurring during that same excursion, I encountered a stand selling the food stuff known as "takoyaki," but within the substance they also sold _that._ Such a thing shocked me to my very core, but for my guest's sake, I still decided to taste the substance.

I am more than willing to admit that eating the food stuff by Minato's side was rather... satisfying. It provided me with a sense of fulfillment I had never felt before; something that made my emotions run wild just by spending some time in his world.

The sense of fulfillment remained throughout the entire adventure in his world. No, that's not quite right either... The longer I remained by my guest's side, the more I found the sense of fulfillment strengthen more and more until I felt as if my chest would begin to burst from such a fury of emotion!

My, just remembering it all now causes me feels like I have become tipsy!

Tipsy... What was the meaning again? Ah, yes, slightly inebriated! I remember the first time I tasted his world's alcoholic beverages while Minato occupied himself in something known as a "bathroom".

As an avatar of power, I am immune to the intoxicating effects of the substance, yet I do not remember much of what occurred after. I do distinctly remember him carrying me out of the area with red cheeks that contrasted with his blue hair. I believe there was also something about someone being kicked throw a wall... I must consult this with my master some later time.

What I do, however, remember as clear as the day I met him was us bidding each other farewell as he returned to his social links and I to the Velvet Room.

It was here, in the place that I was born that I began to feel... different. I was created to serve my master and that was what I had done faithfully without question, but now I also felt like I was missing something as well.

Then, as I remained in the Velvet Room and attended to my duties, I also began to feel emptiness begin to replace the feeling of fulfillment that I had experienced not long ago. Shortly before I had felt as I always had, but now I felt as if something was missing which was now causing me to experience my desolation.

While distracting, I decided not to let these strange feelings that I was experiencing distract me from my duties as an attendant in the Velvet Room.

As his attendant, my master specifically told me to keep track of his progress, namely his social interactions and at first, I did not seem to mind doing so. His interactions with a few of his friends made me smile at times, but then came the Strength Social Link.

When I tracked the progress of that link in particular, I felt the barrenness within myself instead fill with another sensation that I had never felt before. It wasn't a pleasant sensation; rather it felt even bleaker and much uglier than anything I had ever felt before.

The horrible feeling I felt in my heart only strengthened as his links continued to progress. Indeed, as his attendant I even _watched_ from the Velvet Room as he continued to develop his links which only served to make the sensation become almost unbearable.

In more than just a few cases, part of me desired to confront this girl myself in hopes of understanding what I was feeling. She was human and the cause of this sensation was she not? Perhaps she would know why I was feeling this?

I just couldn't understand why I was feeling this way so suddenly. He was merely doing his duty as a Wild Card and I was doing mine as an attendant, so why was this so intolerable?

My master told me to keep focus but it was proving increasingly difficult. I started to dislike keeping check on his social life and then came the moment when the girl invited him over to her house for the second time.

The link alone was enough to make the horrible sensation I felt skyrocket to the point that I felt as if I was about to burst. But even one such as I was not blind to the purpose of inviting one to their room.

I can still remember the horrible feeling of my heart seemingly sinking when he put her arms around her. The sinking was then met with pain when I saw their lips meet as they collapsed onto the girl's bed.

"Yuko..." I heard him moan her name as they shed their clothes. The agonizing pain I felt nearly made even one who embodies power want to destroy everything around me just to make it all end.

The desire to do so quickly became a feeling of helplessness as the horrible sensation I had felt quickly became desolation once again.

At that moment, any sense of fulfillment that I previously had was completely erased as I felt as if something had stabbed my heart until there was nothing left.

Never before had I felt something so... wretched. Even now, it remains the most unpleasant experience I had ever gone through, and it will likely remain so for a very long time.

I kept these feelings to myself, however. I knew my master would only tell me that he is doing his duty as a Wild Card and I should continue to do my own.

Eventually, my aching heart began to soothe and all the pain began to fade away with time. Eventually, I began to smile and act as I did before genuinely, rather than having it be a facade for my master and guest.

And then, he acquired the Justice social link. Just like with Strength, I felt nothing more than pure starkness and anguish every time he was with her.

Oddly enough, the girl found herself as confused as I was about her emotions. She'd even been having dreams about him, despite her phobia of men. Indeed, were it not for the pain I felt, I might've even have felt good for her.

Just like before, the link continued to develop until she invited him into her own room. Just like before, they shed their clothes as they collapsed onto the bed.

"Chihiro..."

Once more, I could only watch as my guest strengthened his Arcana as much as he could.

As you might expect, I felt the exact same way as I did before. This time, however, I did take comfort in the fact that I knew that time would ease my pain just as it did before.

The pain I felt from within myself was deep like a deep sea fish in the darkest corners of the ocean, but I knew the wounds would heal with time.

I still did my best to treat him like I always had whenever he came to visit the Velvet Room for anything. Even if I was aching inside, he was still my guest and I was his attendant until his journey was complete; I still had duties to perform as did he.

These thoughts were what gave me solace and comfort until it all happened for the third time. In truth, it was a bit naive of me to not realize how the events preceding that would lead to what occurred, but the pain was still present.

This time, his social link of the Lover Arcana was the one he was with in her bed after receiving a gift from her. I should have seen it coming the day I watched him hug her one the beach which allowed this link to be available, but as I said, the torment I felt was all the same.

"Yukari..."

Again?

I sighed silently to myself as I refused to let that same feeling of emptiness take over me again.

It was then that I began to wonder what it was that was even bothering me. He was a guest and I was his attendant; nothing more and nothing less. I decided it was time that I stopped letting my emotions cloud my better judgement.

He was a guest of the Velvet Room on a journey, so it was time that I started to treat him like one.

Soon after, he returned to the Velvet Room, but was not greeted by my usual smile and greetings upon his arrival. He didn't seem to take much notice or didn't pay much attention to it.

Shortly after doing some fusions with my master, he asked to use the compendium which was still my duty to maintain as his attendant whether I think good or ill of him.

When I approached him, I must've had a scowl on my face still as he tilted his head in confusion and asked, "Uh... Are you alright, Liz?"

A let out a loud, "Hmph." This caused even more confusion to my dear guest. Indeed, even my master raised an eye at the sudden development. Indeed, it was extremely out of character for me.

"Err..." Minato tilted his head in confusion at my sudden change in behavior before taking the personas he needed from the compendium for both use later and what he called "fusion fodder."

After performing the rituals, my master looked at me with great interest, "Is there something about our guest that is troubling you, Elizabeth?"

I immediately felt my flushed as I gasped. Of course my master would notice and ask about my sudden change in demeanor towards our guest! "I-I... Um..." Try as I might, I couldn't muster a single response to his question.

"It's alright, I get it," My guest announced, much to the surprise of myself and my master alike, "It's because I haven't taken you out in a while, right? C'mon, let's go. It's on me."

As soon as those words left his mouth, all of those abominable feelings began to leave as they were quickly replaced by the sense of fulfillment that I had felt the last time I was with him.

I felt my scowl transform into my usual smile as I nodded, "Indeed, perhaps a part of me was simply growing impatient for our next expedition? I apologize."

Rather than take my apology seriously, my guest merely shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, it's my fault too. Come on, let me show you around."

I quickly followed my dear guest out of the Velvet Room and back into his world. Rather than having me request the destination, Minato simply said that he was bringing me some place that I'd enjoy.

During the walk over to wherever he was leading me, I saw many strange sites. I saw humans use these constructions made out of metal and other materials as a means of transportation, and even saw a few of them have various animals as companions. Though, I still find it odd how one lady allowed a bird to stay on her head.

Once we arrived, I saw many things that I had only heard about. Indeed, I had to search deep into my own memories in order to identify things that he would've found mundane such as a slide, seesaw, swings, and even a "jungle gym."

"Alright, first thing's first…" He said as he gently grasped my hand and brought me to an unfamiliar stand.

After he placed his order, he handed me a box filled the "takoyaki" substance again. I couldn't refuse the offer, but I still found myself distracted with my previously ascertained knowledge of what was also within this.

"What's up?" My guest asked when he noticed my hesitance "Is it about t _hat_ again? C'mon, what could it be that's so bad?"

I shook my head, "I apologize, but there are some things that your people are better off not knowing," I said, "That said, it is still quite delicious."

Pushing the thoughts of… _that_ out of my mind, I began to quickly devour the foodstuff before quickly tossing it in what was called a "waste bin."

I approached on of the swings and promptly sat on one of the seats, but….

What was I supposed to do now?

"Um, Minato…" I called out to my guest in the midst of my confusion. I knew what slides were supposed to do, but how was I supposed to utilize it properly?

"Hehe, god you're cute…" I heard him mutter as he sat in the seat next to mine and I felt my face become red once again.

"Now, I need you to listen to me…" He said as he gripped the chains that were holding the seat off the ground, "When you start going back, lean forward; when you're going forward, lean back and stretch your legs out too."

After giving me my directions, he began to demonstrate with his own actions, and I watched as began to swing back and forth in the air.

Swing back and forth… Ah, that's why they are called swings!

Upon receiving verbal and visual instructions, I began to emulate the instructed movements as best I could. I don't even know when, but soon I found myself high in the air.

"My, this is quite the experience~!" I remember shouting with glee. I hadn't even realized until several moments later, but both my guest and I were laughing together as we swung higher and higher.

After many moments of enjoying ourselves, we went to the jungle gym which I… may have found myself getting trapped within.

"Here, take my hand!" He said as he extended his limb which I promptly grabbed onto and he lifted me up to the top. It was there that we both noticed how late it was with the nearly full moon hanging above in the sky.

"So, you all better now?" He asked while tilting his head with a smile on his face which only served to cheer me up more.

I returned his smile with my own, "Indeed, I apologize over my mistreatment of you earlier. It was wrong of me to do so." After finishing my sentence, I felt a sudden cold breeze which made my skin shiver.

"Oh, right! Sorry," He apologized before taking off his jacket and placing it around my shoulders, "Hehe, I kinda forgot how cold it's getting. I should've gotten you a blue jacket or something as a souvenir."

"Hmm, this is helpful, but I think I have something else in mind."

"Huh?" I cannot say what came over me in that moment, but drive by some urge within myself; I wrapped my arms around him and held him closely.

"U-Uh, well that caught me off guard." He admitted before returning my sudden embrace, "Then again, you do have a habit of doing that, don't you?"

As I embraced him, I finally realized why it hurt to see him with his female social links. It was something that was forbidden by those who reside within the Velvet Room, but alas, it was still something I shared with them.

I was so deep in my own thoughts, I found myself unconsciously whispering, "I must admit, I cannot say I blame them anymore."

I only realized I vocalized this when I heard my guest say, "Huh, did you say something?"

"Hehe, it's nothing." I denied as I increased the strength in my embrace, but not enough that he showed any visible discomfort.

I do not know how long we remained there, but like all good things, it eventually came to an end.

"Minato…" I called out to him as we stood outside the Velvet Room, "Please, remember to take me out again sometime. I do enjoy these moments with you."

Giving the same smile he always did, my guest nodded, "No problem, Liz."

Little did I know a great pain awaited my guest on the following full moon. On that night, my guest was forced to bear witness to one of his comrades dying as a result of the actions of a rival group of persona users known as Strega.

It took several days, but eventually, my guest returned to the Velvet Room but with a dejected look on his face from what had happened.

"I see that you have finally returned," my master greeted our guest, "Yet, I also see that what happened still bothers you."

"Yeah," he admitted. It was easy to miss, but my keen eyes were able to spot a single stray tear fall from the side of his face hidden by his large fringe.

Either my master did not notice or he simply chose not to acknowledge it, "As you are aware, I cannot provide any direct assistance. I can, however, provide counsel if you so desire."

Minato instead shook his head, "No, just let me fuse a few personas, please." He asked and my master performed his duty.

After that he left and did not return for a few days. While my Igor either did not notice or did not really care, I did see the single tear that he shed. Right there and then I wanted to embrace him and comfort him but I could not do so in front of my master.

He was not seen again for a few days and while I knew he was getting better slowly, the surge of the new emotions within me was getting stronger and stronger every day.

After a long absence, he entered the Velvet Room again, but was purely focused on fusing once again. After he had accomplished his task and obtained new personas, he was about to leave the Velvet Room once again, but was stopped when I called out, "Minato, please wait a moment!"

My guest looked at me curiously, "Yeah, Liz?"

I took a deep breath as I tried to verbalize what it was that I wanted, "I… I would like visit your room."

He seemed both confused and surprised by my sudden request, "Err… O-Okay~, I can do that."

My master silently nodded to me in approval for me to leave. I still do not know what he thought would happen, but I would like to believe that he did not foresee the events that transpired that day.

The walk to his dorm was filled with an uncomfortable silence as we navigated the streets. When we did arrive, I was somewhat disappointed that none of his teammates were there, but it did make going to his room easier.

When we finally arrived, I saw that his room was rather… barren. I had heard that those staying in a dorm or any living space in general tend to give it a personal anesthetic, but there was very little in his room that one would call personal outside of maybe a calendar.

"There, it's not much is it?" He asked as I quickly turned around to see his sad face again, "Guess I'm not much to look at right now either, right?"

"It's… more than satisfactory for me." I answered which seemed to pique his interest.

"You're an odd one, you know that?" He said as he let out a soft chuckle, "But you're just saying that to cheer me up, right?"

Before I could deny his claims, he continued to speak, "It's kinda amazing, really. First I watch my parents die, and ten years later I watch my friend die. Guess you could say it follows me, huh?"

Minato let out a soft sigh, "It's really hard, you know? I do my best to look strong, but in a way it makes it so it only hits me harder."

"Minato…" I gently grasped his hand as I looked at his eyes that were attempted to hide his inner grief, "I am here because when I'm with you… When I touch you, I feel fulfilled."

He looked at me confused, but allowed me to continue, "To tell you the truth, the reason I was angry with you days ago was because I was becoming rather envious of the human girls you were with. I was angry because… I want to be with you."

While I could not hug him in front of my master, the first thing I did after confessing my love was that I hugged him tightly, my gloved finger tracing the pattern of that single tear that was burned into my mind.

He seemed surprised by my sudden actions, but nevertheless returned my embrace. I will never forget the warmth of his arms from that day, nor will I forget what transpired after.

Ignoring everything I knew as a resident of the Velvet Room, I pulled back for a moment and gaze into my guest's eyes before allowing both of our lips to meet.

For the first couple of seconds, I tried to figure out and experiment how kissing actually worked. I believe I ended up using my teeth too much and had him flailing and gasping for air, a sign that I was doing something wrong. I was just about to pull back until he cupped the back of my head and kissed me back with an amused chuckle. His tongue rolled into my mouth and I mimicked him.

I do not know what possessed me in that moment, but something made push him onto his bed with me hovering over him while simultaneously prolonging our kiss.

Even now, I still cannot accurately describe the sensations I felt from within myself. I remember feeling the new emotions that had formed inside me wash over my entire body that even the previous sense of fulfillment I had felt before was nothing in comparison.

In my heart I… I felt love. Yes, I felt love for the boy, the guest that I was committing the grievous sin of a Velvet Room resident with.

The moment our wonderful kiss came to an end, I took a few deep breaths to get some air back in the lungs and then I latched onto his frame, repeating what I had seen earlier in his previous social links. I did not think much and neither did I know much but I did recall a girl giving him a bruise and declaring that Minato belonged to her. I was not going to let that happen and so I started biting the flesh on the side of his neck, the previous mark fresh on my memory and I was going to make sure that my mark would be there forever-

He winced and yelped in pain and I had to stop when I realized that he was still a human and that I had actually hurt him. I drew back and clasped my hands together, apologizing as he sat back up, rubbing the wound. Not knowing what else to say and do, I just blurted whatever was on my mind, namely how I felt when other females did the same and then called him their own. He stopped wincing and laughed as he pulled me closer to kiss the top of my forehead. He called me adorable and I sighed. For some reason... I cannot blame the other females now... He is so... intoxicating…

After thoroughly embarrassing myself yet again, I lowered my head until he rose up and knocked my hat to the side and started removing my gloves, pressing a soft kiss just above my knuckles and by then, I figured out what he was doing. Ah, of course. He was undressing me, as in, taking off my clothes slowly and teasingly. I decided to do the same, although my method was a little too straight forward as I was not experienced. I undid his tie and removed his jacket, stopping briefly and pressing a kiss at a random spot as his fingers moved down from my shoulders, trying to find—

"Where is the zip?" I heard him mutter under his breath.

Zip, as in a zipper? Oh yes, I had forgotten that he might've had more experience, but it did not mean he knew everything. After all, his previous social links were not only of his world, but also from his school where everyone wore a predetermined uniform that he had been accustomed too.

Before I could say anything, he let out a sigh before taking off my dress by sliding it over my head. The moment he saw me without anything left to cover me, he looked away with red cheeks.

Why was he looking away? Was I unattractive to him? No, was I… was I repulsive to him?

"I-Is there something wrong?" I asked hesitantly. I knew that I wasn't a human like all of his social links, so was there something different about me that drew him away?

"N-No, just…" He looked back at me with his cheeks still red, "You're way~ more beautiful than I thought you'd be."

As if to put any doubts I had in my mind at ease, he lowered his head down and gave me another long, deep kiss. However, there was still something missing…

"M-Minato…" I called out to him, "Say my name."

He looked at me confused for a moment before saying, "Elizabeth?"

"No~, not like that." I said while shaking my head.

He tilted his head, still not understanding what I was trying to say, "E-liz-a-beth?"

"No~," I shook my head again, this time with a whine, "Say my name like you… you said the name of your social links."

"…" He said nothing as he continued to look at me confused.

"While you were in bed… with them…" I clarified as best I could.

He continued to remain silent, but now he also seemed embarrassed as well upon realizing my request.

"Yes, like that…" I confirmed while nodding, "Um… _moan_ my name."

Minato laughed for a moment, "Have I told you you're adorable?" He asked before lowering his head to my chest.

Before I could understand what he was doing, I felt a sensation that made me suddenly gasp, "Minato…"

When I finally regained enough of my senses to look back at him, he was looming over me once again and I cupped my hands around his face as he made this a day I would remember as long as I remain in this world.

I remember the look he gave me when he slowly pushed himself into my body. I did feel pain at first but his touch, his smile, his scent, everything about him made my senses so hazy. My thoughts and senses were focused solely on him. I told him. I whispered to him that I was used to the pain and um, like I had heard, I told him to use by body however he liked because I wanted to pleasure him but he shook his head, silenced me with a kiss and held me close, moving slowly, his eyes drinking me in while I did the same.

I was whimpering, sweating, losing control of my senses and body and at times crying out loud, surprising my own self because this was new. I was never so out of my emotions and control as I was made from power. I was no mere human but here I was, curled up against my guest as he only increased the speed and force of his strokes, his breath ghosting against my bare skin, his hands mapping my frame and I pulled him close, trying to feel as much as of him as I could. I welcomed this exhaustion. I… I wanted to be more _human_.

Before long, I began to feel a sensation that I had never felt before begin to pool into the pit of my stomach. With every stroke I felt the sensation build more and more while also feeling like it could burst at any given moment. I don't know why, but I found myself asking—no, begging him for more as I felt like my skin was set on fire and was burning. In the midst of my euphoria, he reached out with one of his hands and interlocked its fingers with my own. I was almost certain that my strength would cause his hand to break, but fortunately that was not the case.

I tightened my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and just held on, trying not to shout at the top of my lungs as he continued his movements, each one faster and harder than the last. I did not know what to do, whenever his face came up close, I kissed him, pushed my tongue in, stroked his cheek, messed his blue hair, kept whispering about how good it felt and maybe, lost in ecstasy, I once again forgot about my strength and perhaps squeezed him a little too hard than I intended.

Minato gasped and hissed in pain, almost collapsing on top of me but he managed to hold himself up, his forehead against mine. I murmured something and apologized, barely able to conjure up a coherent response.

"S-Sorry," I croaked. "I-It feels so good."

Like always, he gave me a smile and did not stop, brushing away the pain and keeping the same pace.

"More," I pleaded, briefly pressing my lips against his before I tugged his head down to my chest, pleading him to give me more. "Please Minato, more."

I placed a hand on my mouth to block the strangled cry when I felt his mouth where I wanted. I tugged on the back of his head and struggled to keep myself steady, a little terrified of the numbness that was rapidly coming over me but I reminded myself that this was Minato and he would never hurt me. Maybe Minato sensed my panic because palmed my cheek, slowly lifting his head up from my chest and pressing his forehead against mine, his features twisting as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Using what little willpower I had left, I kept my own eyes open to gaze into his; our eyes drinking in each other once again just like they had before. I held onto him with as much strength as I could without harming him as the entire world began to spiral around me. He bit his lip as his own breathing began to become as wild as my own. I kissed him with every opportunity I had, but the pressure that had been building finally began to hit its breaking point.

"M-Minato…" I whispered his name one last time before I felt the sensation finally burst.

"E-Elizabeth…" I finally heard him moan my name in the midst of my screams of ecstasy as the sensation that had been building began to spread throughout me. Numbness came over my limbs and exhaustion weighed down on my body and seconds later, a certain warmth became to pool up inside, drawing out a last shaky moan from my lips.

Likely from exhaustion, Minato collapsed on top, but was sure to ask for confirmation if his weight was too much, something which I quickly assured him.

He felt so tired and cold... Never saw him this tired before... does... does this mean I win!? Yes, take that socials link of my guest! I win! I, Elizabeth, inexperienced as I was, had given Minato the best time of his life.

After a few moments of panting, Minato recovered enough that was able to raise himself and gaze into my eyes again, "Elizabeth… I love you."

"R-Really..?" There was truly nothing in this world or any other that could make me happier than to hear those words from him. I had witnessed all of his links before, and while others had declared their love for him, he had _never_ said it himself to anyone.

He nodded before lowering his head and giving me another long kiss. Such a thing made my heart warm to beyond any extent I had never experienced before.

"My, this calls for another celebration…" I announced before flipping him onto his back and climbing on top of him.

He let out a loud groan, "Liz, I love ya and I'd love to do that again, but you've really worn me out." He admitted. While I was a little disappointed, I was at the same time happy as that was even more confirmation that I had bested all of his other social links.

Still, I wasn't going to just have nothing. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, but no too tight that it'd harm him… again, "As your attendant, I will never let you slip away and I will guide you to your journey's end."

He chuckled again as he cupped his hands around my face, "God, you're adorable. Liz, I love you."

A smiled as he repeated those words again for me, "Minato, I love you as well."

Much to my surprise, shortly after the event, Minato even went as far as to risk breaking all of his female links by either ending their (romantic) relationship and/or rejecting their confessions. He risked all of those precious links just to prove how dedicated he was to me.

Little did I know that his journey had other plans for him.

Even though his contract was completed, I still left the Velvet Room to help him make his way to his dorm. I still remember the weight of his half-dead body as he leaned on me. No, it wasn't just his weight… It was his weight combined with the weight of the pain in our hearts.

When we arrived at the shrine, we stopped ourselves. He removed my shaking hands from his chest and shook his head no, telling me that my healing spells had no effect. Another dizzy spell sent him stumbling and leaned against me, letting out deep breaths and struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Don't cry..."

He whispered, barely managing to lift his right hand to clean the tears on my face.

Trying my hardest to do what he asked, I brought him to the nearest bench I could find to allow him to regain whatever strength he could.

I brought my hand to his chest as he continued to pant; I could barely feel anything pounding in his chest. What should have been a routine walk was now beyond strenuous for him. I wanted to hug him and never let go, but I knew that would only break his incredibly fragile bones. His skin was pale and his eyes weren't his usual grey, but rather what you would find on a lifeless corpse.

I thought I knew pain when I saw him with his links before, but none of that compared to what I was feeling now. Every day I had been watching him as the life slowly bled from him. He had done well to hide it from his now-amnesiac teammates, but now he was showing how he truly was.

Soon, he would—

Minato picked himself and kissed my cheek. I barely felt anything, only a brush of his dried lips.

"C-Can you take me home?" he requested.

I nodded and he smiled, closing his eyes and falling forward, right into my embrace. He managed a raspy 'thank you' before he fell silent. I panicked when his heart skipped a few beats but he started breathing again a few seconds later, faintly, maybe his last few breaths.

I quickly look around the area. To my relief, no one is nearby which allowed me to finally open a portal which allowed the both of us to travel to his dorm.

It was there that I laid him on his bed. With nothing left to do, I simply took off my gloves and felt his ice-cold hand.

"Please… don't…" I knew it was childish. I knew that there was no way of changing what would happen, but I couldn't stop myself.

Using what must've been an extraordinary amount of willpower beyond any I could even begin to comprehend; Minato opened his exposed eye and smiled at me. Unable to speak from his exhaustion, he… he blew me one last kiss before falling unconscious.

I immediately grasped his shoulders to shake him, but I instead chose to relent. No… he earned his rest. For me to reawaken him would be the ultimate act of selfishness.

"I… I love you," I whispered as I lowered my head and gave him one last kiss on his forehead, "… my messiah."

A few days later, Minato gave one last smile to the world he had saved when all of his friends finally remembered their promise. After all he had been through, he closed his eyes one last time… This time, he was never to open them again.

He was…

Minato…

My messiah was gone—

I regained my vision and strength as my short life flashed before my eyes. I broke free from the darkness that had engulfed me and stumbled backwards momentarily, without a solid vertical base as I struggled to stay standing, skidding backwards until I gazed at my messiah and pushed myself forward, doubled over slightly as blood and sweat ran down the contours of my face but in-spite of that, I was smiling.

Once I could eliminate this vile monstrosity in front of me with ease, but now it had managed to ascertain enough strength to put up a fight. But every drop of sweat and blood that falls from my body is more than worth it.

You showed me a new world. You taught me. You befriended me. You tolerated my stupidity. You returned my love. You are my messiah. Thank you.

I do not know how long it will take, but I _will_ save you. Until then, I swear that I will help ease your burden.

I will be the one to be your messiah. No one else will have that honor. Nobody else will take that away from me because I am your attendant and you are mine.

I pull a card from the compendium I still carry and summoned an angelic persona that held coffins in his right hand.

"Now then, it is time for us to part!" I declare to Erebus as my journey continued once more.

* * *

 **And this took me several days. No really, it took me days to get this done. I saw a comic between Minato and Elizabeth which lead to this one-shot being born.**

 **Moral of the story: Elizabeth is best waifu and ATLUS needs to bring our Persona-Jesus back! And I mean canonically back, not in some damn dancing game!**

 **Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I even further hope that I kept the lemon scene above classy and not at all distracting.**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful day!**


End file.
